


Drunk men don't lie

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, Daddy Kink, Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Kori and Roy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Underage Sex, no beta we die like jason todd, translated in a machine sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: -I've been thinking about fucking you this whole time.Straight to the point, typical Jason.Tim spits.- So... your apartment or mine, Jay?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 143





	Drunk men don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know how to write smut? No. Is that going to stop me from writing it? Also no.
> 
> I imagined this happening around six months after the end of Red Robin, and Tim should be aroun 18, but since it's Tim who we are talking about, we all know he will be underage forever. Therefore, the tagging. 
> 
> This work was written in spanish and translated by a machine, grammar error as hell.

Tim knew, from the moment he set foot in the bar where the Titans (and many other heroes who were not Titans), that something was going to go wrong.

-My God, Jason. You're drunk.

He didn't expect that feeling to have anything to do with Jason arriving a few minutes behind him just to get drunk and start talking nonsense.

Nor did he expect to spend the night alone with Jason at a corner table, hidden from the other young heroes (and from Dick, mainly).

Jason, with his eyes glowing, smiles.

-No, I still see only one you, I haven't had enough alcohol.

Tim rolls his eyes and gives his Martini a sip in the face of the curious look of Jason, who must be in his fourth pot of beer (Tim admits that Jason can handle alcohol, but that's not an excuse).

-Babybird, why don't you take something less effeminate?

Tim almost chokes.

\- What's wrong with my Martini? It's vodka.

Jason shrugs.

-Well, yeah, but... I don't know, you look like a character of _Sex and The City._

-The characters drank Cosmopolitans, not Martinis.

-Yeah...

-And, - Tim starts after clearing his throat. - James Bond drinks Martini. And no one has such a good taste as James Bond.

The older one rolls his eyes.

-Sometimes I forget that you are a nerd, babybird.

 _Babybird_ , where the hell did that nickname come from?

-Says the man who cries with _Pride and Prejudice_.

Jason hits the table with his red cheeks.

-It's a great book, and a beautiful movie.

-Whatever you say, _Mr. Darcy_. - And Tim laughs softly.

Jason looks away, focusing on the remaining half of his beer.

\- What are the Titans celebrating, anyway? Roy and Kori just dragged me out of bed and said we had to come.

Tim allows himself to imagine the scene of the alien pulling a Jason out of bed and blowing him up with his super strength in front of a certain ginger archer's baton.

-Mainly, the reconstruction of the Tower. Also, many will return to the team, I imagine Kori is among them.

-Mmm, and you are going to return?

Tim raises an eyebrow.

-I came back a long time ago, I even got to share a mission with Damian. 

-But you are always in Gotham...

-Ah, that's because Gotham consumes a lot of my time, I usually go on missions with Superboy and Impulse. Wonder Girl joins us when she can.

Jason frowns at the mention of Superboy.

\- And where is the clone, anyway?

-First of all, don't call him a clone.

-I've heard you calling him that.

-Conner has been my friend for years, it's a joke between the two of us. - And he looks up to stare at Jason. - But it's not something you can joke about.

-Fine. Where's Conner?

Tim sighs without realizing it.

-He has a mission with Clark in space. I haven't heard from him in weeks.

Jason whistles.

-Poor Timmy, left behind by his Superboy.

Tim blushes.

And well, it's true that everyone has always believed that Conner is his boyfriend, God, to some extent they are right. Tim had the biggest crush of his life on Conner when he was fifteen. But, believe it or not, they never dated. They never tried, and Tim doubts that they will ever try it in the future.

Especially now, when Tim has feelings for Jason and his stupid smile.

(Which is obvious, why else would he stay alone with Jason and get drunk? Because he's hoping to get up the courage to flirt a little, that's why).

\- Conner is not my boyfriend.

\- Oh, no? What do you call him these days?

-He's my best friend.

\- And do friends kiss each other on the mouth?

\- Jason! - exclaims Tim with his voice too high, calling the attention of Gar, Rachel, Kori and of course, Roy.

The good side is that Dick is completely unconscious in Wally's arms, at least they have that in their favor.

Tim clears his throat and lowers his voice, thanking the owner of the bar and his speakers that play _Bohemian Rhapsody_ at full volume.

-Jason... Conner and I are just friends; I want to make that clear.

\- And have you fucked him?

\- _W-What?_ What kind of question is that?

Jason smiles before he takes out his cigarette packet. He pulls one out and lights it with a clearly practiced movement before inhaling and exhaling the smoke, throwing it in the direction of the teenager. 

-I heard that you like them big, and that Kryptonian is one of the biggest, have you fucked him or not?

Tim swears that even his hands are red with shame.

-No, Jason. I haven't had sex with Conner. Although I have no idea why you're interested. - He responds before continuing to drink his glass, the smell of tobacco making him nervous. 

Honestly, if Jason wasn't so _fucking_ handsome and seductive, Tim would have already broken his nose.

-I was actually wondering how tight you'd be down there.

Tim spits out his drink and Jason barely manages to move so he doesn't get any stains.

-Shit, Timbo. What are you, twelve?

Tim coughs hard for almost a minute, his eyes water and he grinds his teeth.

\- That's probably the most vulgar thing anyone has ever said to me.

Not that it really bothers him, after all, everything indicates that Jason has been thinking about him in a sexual way. It's a breakthrough in their relationship.

-Wow, did I beat Ra's al Ghul? - asks the second Robin with mockery.

Red Robin rolls his eyes.

-Ra's is a stalker, but he's always a gentleman.

And the blue-eyed man doesn't think he'll even consider having a relationship with the eco-terrorist at some point in his life, there are zero attractions on his side. But he can't deny that the immortal is a gentleman whenever they are confronted, contrary to a certain vigilante who is in front of him right now.

-But he's an old man, I bet he'd occupy if he had a thousand Viagra bottles to be able to sleep with you.

Tim hides his face in his hands.

-Jason, stop talking about me and sexual encounters that haven't happened.

-Ugh, babybird, it's not my fault I'm curious. You are the one who goes around with those tights; you can't blame me.

\- What are you implying?

Jason finishes the jar in two deep drinks and stands up straight to see Tim with pink cheeks and half open lips.

-I've been thinking about fucking you this whole time.

Straight to the point, _typical_ Jason.

Tim spits. 

-You're an idiot.

-Come on, princess, don't be mad. You've got a dreamy ass, I can't resist. And if anything, I bet half of the people here have thought about how much they want to see you on your knees at least once tonight.

The youngest takes a breath ( _Princess?_ He thinks with embarrassment).

\- Is that how you want to fuck me? By getting me on my hands and knees?

Jason exhales a little smoke again.

-I feel more like facing you, seeing your pretty little face begging me to fuck you.

Tim rubs his hands under the table, trying to decide what to do with that information.

-You had never told me that before, Jason, I think the alcohol is getting to you.

-Nah, I'm just sick of pretending I don't think about throwing you into my bed every time I see you in that fucking suit. And I don't think I have another chance coming up where there's no sign of Bruce, Damian and Dick being as useless as he is now.

Tim looks sideways at Wally carrying Dick into the bathroom, probably to throw up.

Jason’s right, with the lives they lead, it's hard to meet without Batman being present or even minimally aware of it. That is exactly what has kept Tim from making any moves in the last six months that he has spent assimilating that he likes Jason.

But Batman is not going to find out about tonight.

Tim plucks up his courage and puts on the most flirtatious smile he can.

\- So... your apartment or mine, Jay?

.

.

.

Jason's hands are big, Jason himself is big, but his size feels giant compared to Timothy's thin, slightly short body.

And that feeling is incredible, as if their bodies were designed to fit together.

-Jesus, Jason, be careful. - Tim mutters as the older one throws him on the bed with force.

-I'm sorry, princess, but I'm a little impatient. - replies Jason as he quickly takes off his shirt and belt, leaving only his pants and boots.

Tim, blushing, takes off his sneakers and socks as discreetly as he can and throws them to the floor with his own feet before he starts to unbutton his shirt.

(Steph had once told him that orgasms were more intense if you had warm feet, but he found the very idea of leaving his socks behind ridiculous). 

-Nothing like that, princess, that's my right.

Jason pounces on him to stay on top, facing each other for a few seconds before smashing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Tim can taste the beer and tobacco in Jason's mouth, he can't help but moan with pleasure when the older one makes him open his mouth to explore it with his tongue and bite his lips.

-Jason... ah! - gasps as they separate, Jason passing his mouth to the sensitive neck of the younger one, sucking hard.

It's going to leave a mark, that's obvious.

-You are so beautiful, Tim... - he whispers before taking off the shirt of the younger man to throw it away and start biting his chest.

Tim can't say anything, his voice is just a groaning sound with Jason's name slipping through the cracks from time to time.

When Jason comes down low enough, wrapping his tongue around one nipple and his fingers around another, Tim screams.

-The princess is sensitive... - Jason purrs with arrogance.

Tim sighs and takes a breath, his hands running through Jason's hair as he doesn't know what else to do.

-I thought my nickname was babybird...

Jason licks his lips before licking Tim's navel, making him shake from head to toes.

-I can call you babybird if you prefer, would it turn you on if I did?

Tim looks up at the ceiling.

-I- I don't know...

Jason unbuttons the button on his pants and slams the zipper down, smiling mischievously.

-Or maybe you'd like something _different_... - and Jason pulls down his pants completely, leaving him in his black boxers that show his erection. - Are you going to let daddy fuck you, princess?

His voice... That fucking deep, scratchy voice.

Tim whimpers as the older man runs his hand over the cloth, squeezing his hard, wet cock.

\- Yes, fuck me, Daddy!

\- How do you say it?

Tim almost screams again when Jason takes off his underwear, leaving him completely naked and then taking his cock, masturbating it roughly.

\- Please fuck me!

Jason carelessly lifts his legs, forcing him to put them over his shoulders to give him a better access to his entrance.

-Suck. – Jason orders and introduces three fingers into Tim’s mouth without warning.

It's almost as if he's fucking his mouth, Jason sticks his fingers as deep as he can and spins them inside; Tim tries to keep up with them with his tongue and, judging by Jason's face, he's doing fine.

At the same time, Jason keeps masturbating him hard, making him wet and slippery.

-Good boy. - He mumbles as he pulls them out, leaving Tim's chin full of saliva and his lips red.

Then Tim, unable to help himself, cums loudly.

-I-I’m sorry. - he says as he watches her stain her belly and Jason's hand with semen.

But the older one keeps smiling.

-Seems like we have some lube already, huh? Let daddy work, okay?

In an obscene movement, Jason grabs Tim's ass with his wet hands and pulls his cheeks apart, grunting at the sight he gets.

-I'm going to tear you apart, princess. - And without warning, he introduces one of the fingers that Tim had previously licked.

Tim feels a spasm of pleasure and pain running through him. His insides are not wet enough, but somehow that excites him even more. The fact that Jason is just going to take him like this, without a condom or lubricant...

It's going to hurt, and it's going to be amazing.

\- Jason! - he exclaims again as two more fingers join together in one shot, going in up to his knuckles and coming out to go in again.

Involuntarily, Tim moves his hips, trying to get the fingers to go deeper, to touch him at his sweet spot.

Jason pushes his fingers a little further, and then hits just where Tim wants, making him moan at the top of his lungs.

-There it is. - Jason says proudly before hitting the spot again.

\- Jason, please!

-Mmm, that's not what you should call me, princess.

Idiot.

-Daddy... Please.

The older one licks his lips before pulling his fingers out and using his other hand to wet Tim's hole with his own semen. The younger one exhales strongly, his mind unable to rest in the face of what is happening.

-I think you're ready, princess. - says Jason before unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his erection.

Fuck, Jason is not even going to finish undressing. Tim is going to have to settle for the image of his well-worked chest as he lies completely naked and open.

-Just do it already, I’m bored.

-Pfff, such a demanding little thing.

With one thrust, Jason penetrates him completely.

The older one grunts in an almost beastly manner, his eyes wandering for a moment. Tim screams, he is seeing stars.

They stand still for a few moments, trying to get used to it.

Then Jason takes a breath and places his hands on Tim's hips, the younger one's legs still on his shoulders.

And he begins to move.

It's fast and rough, Tim can barely breathe between thrusts, feeling Jason's cock hitting his prostate over and over.

-God, Tim... I swear they made you for me, to be fucked by me, to be mine. - And with one hand he hits Tim’s ass shamelessly, the sound echoing in the room.

Tim can only groan, his senses over-stimulated and his legs trembling. 

Jason grunts again and holds his legs down to make Tim bend them inward, sticking one knee to his chest at an almost painful point while the other leg relaxes on the sheets.

The older one places himself slightly to the side and begins to thrust again, more quickly.

Tim doesn't know how much time passes, he just knows that after an eternity of pleasure, he cums a second time.

Jason leans over and kisses him, clearly excited by Tim's orgasm that squeezes him deliciously.

The movement continues for a while, Jason doesn't separate his lips from Tim's until he finishes inside him, leaving a wet and painful sensation between the boy's legs.

-You did very well, babybird. - Jason whispers as he slowly comes out carefully, trying not to hurt him.

Tim lifts his head a little and notices two things.

His slightly swollen belly at the bottom.

And the semen running between his legs.

-Jason...- he says in his raspy, tired voice.

The older man lies down next to him and strokes his face.

It's not fair, Jason looks sweaty and flushed, but Tim is a mess. Covered with tears and saliva and semen. With the marks on his neck and chest starting to show.

-Rest, babybird.

Tim falls asleep immediately, his legs still shaking.

.

.

.

When he wakes up, Tim finds himself wearing someone else's shirt and with more or less clean skin.

He can still feel the semen inside of him, but it no longer runs down his legs so Tim sighs and stands up. His legs hurt and his hips beg for a seat, but this is not the first time the blue-eyed man has gone through this, he ignores it and walks out of the room.

In the kitchen, Jason is drinking a hot cup of coffee and smoking.

-Babybird, good morning.

-Morning, Jason. - Tim responds before sitting down next to him and taking the coffee cup.

It lacks a little sugar to his taste, but it's still good coffee.

-Your clothes are in the washing machine, that’s why I put a shirt of mine on you in the meantime.

Tim swallows a sip of coffee.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

-About last night...

-Mmm, want to repeat?

Tim lifts his eyes and finds Jason's calm face.

-Well, I have to wait for my clothes to come out, don't I?

He stands up and takes off his shirt, leaving himself completely naked again.

Jason exhales his cigarette smoke before putting it out and pulling Tim's arm to sit on his legs.

-Come on, princess, you have to eat breakfast.

Tim smiles smugly and unlocks Jason's belt.

-Yes, daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
